One too many Scouts
by ToyaFF
Summary: There are too many bloody Scouts. (Scout&Spy&Sniper)


"There are too many bloody Scouts!" RED Sniper roared, taking a good look over his team. Somehow, he ended up in a match where almost every single person was playing the scout. One is bad enough, try dealing with four of them. Of course no one on his team really cared. It was 2Fort after all. Heavies giving sandvichs to the other team in the sewer, Engineers sitting in base all game getting kills from their sentries, and (not included himself) all those brain dead Snipers who try to off one another on the roof. Sometimes he wondered why he played in these maps to begin with.

He gives up quickly with his complaints as he heads over to the sniper deck to cap some heads. Headshots were satisfying to him and he could land them pretty easily. Sniper peeks around the corner, giving a quick glance at his surroundings before hiding it back behind the wall. Jackpot! He noticed a BLU Sniper on the other side, pacing back and forth on the deck. The BLU looked inexperience constantly zoomed into his rifle, and not even bothering to hide his crosshair behind a wall. This poor sod would be a juicy meat pie for any hungry spy. He gives a good look over his gun; the classic stock sniper rifle. It was loaded and ready to go. With a big grin on his face he jumps into the opening and lines up his shot. Only to be disappointed to see the four Scouts bonking their frying pans on the BLU snipers dead corpse.

"He's already dead you mongrels." He groans, dropping his gun to his side. Sniper never understood this sort of attitude a lot of his teammates tended to do. Perhaps he was getting to old to enjoy such silly antics. Again he leaned against the wall, hiding himself until the next unsuspecting Sniper crossed the dock. He waited, and waited. It not like no Sniper appeared on the deck, it was more of the issue of them being harassed by the millions of Scouts camping the BLU's dock area. He had hoped BLU team to be a little more competent. But then he remembered most of BLU was hanging down in the sewers having dance parties. As much as he wanted to be the ruiner of fun, he thought best not to upset his own teammates, even if he hated them. Especially of those damn Scouts. And the Scouts were the only ones playing the game. That was how much he hated them right now.

A sigh escapes him as he sits in one of the corners of the deck. He might as well take a moment to calm down and rest. No one was getting up here for some time after all. Tipping his hat down and folding his arms, he sniffed up some air and exhaled slowly. It was quiet. If you ignored the slight tings of the fry pans over yonder, that is.

…

"Hey!" a voice yells in front of him. Sniper ignored the voice as he continued to snooze away.

"Heh, watch this." Another voice chuckles over. There was a slight pause of quiet and then…

 **CHING!**

That horribly sounds of the frying pan that was yards away before banged right next to Sniper's eardrum.

"Bloody hell!" he screams, holding his head in pain. He felt like his brain was going to explode inside his skull from the noise.

"Nice one." Yet another voice laughed out. The horrible noised finally escaped out of Sniper's head as he finally takes notice of his surroundings. He looks up, seeing the four red scouts on his team crowd around him.

"Ya finally awake old timer? One of the scouts asks. Sniper was confused at first, but that confusion grew into enragement. He stands straight up, hover over the little bastards.

"What in sam's hell are you guys doing?! Go harass the other team like you were before." He yells.

"We got bored."

"Yeah."

"Beating the shit out of the other team can only be so fun." Sniper lost track of who was talking and just groans in annoyance.

"Why are you buggers bothering me then?" Sniper regretful asks, knowing that staying quiet would just make the Scouts continue to bother him some more."

"We thought we get some fun outta ya." One Scout says, smirking. Sniper was yet again confused. Trying to let your brain process like a Scout would cause it great mental damage, so he did not tread much thought of their reasons. What it came down to is that – A: They're bored – B: Sniper was going to release said boredom from them.

"Fine, fine, whatever gets ye wankers off my back." He grudgingly agrees to whatever activity these Scouts planned without even asking them first. Besides, whatever it was, it was probably something stupid anyway.

"See, I told ya he'd be up for it."

"Frick'in sweet." They all pat themselves over the back like they did some impossible feat just now. This actually worried Sniper a little.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" One of the scouts cheered as he instantly cuffed onto the Sniper's groin. Sniper instantly retaliated, smacking the Scout over the head with the backside of his Kukri. The Scout backs away, holding his head in pain. "What da hell, what was that for?!" he yells back, honestly surprised with Sniper's action.

"Ye can't be touchin' another man's junk like that!" Sniper yells, pointing at the Scouts. The Scouts just look at one another then back to Sniper. The four of them had a huge grin of their faces. Whatever the Sniper had agreed with was not just stupid, but a danger to his most precious parts. "Hey now, I have every right to change my mind about this."

"Too late, signed the contract."

"I signed no bloody contract!" The moment Sniper protests, one of the Scouts hold up their ConTracker showing an interesting contract. And by interesting, it had a paper in front of the screen saying 'mak snip egree to ''fuun''!' in badly drawn pencil. It had his name copied badly on the bottom of the page with a badly drawn picture of his face next to it.

"Look at dat, it has ya name and all." The Scout holding the ConTracker cheekily says. Sniper just smacks it out of his hands, not amused.

"Hey guys, he's trying to back out on his contract."

"Looks like we have to 'make' him finish it then, huh?" The four move closer, giving little leg room for Sniper to move.

"Oie, back off!" Sniper continued to protest, but the Scouts cared little for his whining. One of the Scouts quickly grabbed the Sniper's arms, bending them behind his back. Sniper tries to fight back, banging his head back into the Scout's. The Scout must have had no feeling left in his skull as the Boston Boy did not even flinch. Another Scout takes the chance to grab the sides of the Australian's pants and pull it all the way down to his feet. His grey briefs were exposed for the four to see. The three looked eager as they all kneeled down and moved their faces near his groin.

"Who's going first?" One of the Scouts asks.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" The three nodded and got back up again. They huddle around one another, readying their hands for a roaring game of: 'Who's going to be the one to suck Sniper's dick'.

While this was happening, Sniper was still trying to fight off the Scout holding his arms back.

"Stop resisting already, you're just trying to make this harder on yourself." The Scout laughed as he gripped his hands tighter on the Sniper's arms. This Scout seemed especially thirsty than the rest. Sniper did not pay attention of it at first, mostly because he had a fairly issue on his mind right now. The Scout chuckles again, laying his head on the Australian's shoulder. "This is probably the closest I've been against your back." The scout whispers to him. It caught Sniper off guard. Sure Scouts are best at flanking from behind, but they tend to keep a distance from their target. It then hits Sniper as he turns his head.

"Spy!" He shouts, seeing through the BLU Spy's disguise mask, which was crooked to the side. The spy was quick with his hands as he nudges it back in place before grabbing the Sniper's arms again. "Bloody hell are you-?!" He stops himself and looks over at the Scouts. They were still in trance with their dumb little game. "Look, just backstab me before they find you out as well. It'll get me outta here and you'll get a free kill." The Spy snorts.

"My plan has worked so well thus far, why should I ruin it?"

"You gave these spastic ankle bitters this idea?" Sniper questions over. The BLU Spy had little time to explain so he gives a quick abridged version of his plan to Sniper. In Short: There were Scouts harassing the bridge and he thought of a way to get them out of said bridge.

"I killed one of them, disguised as the dead body and told them this would be 'fun'. They agreed quite eagerly."

"Ya filthy, twofaced backstabbing spook!" He yells, trying again to escape the Spy's grasp once again.

"You're not a man of kind words." Spy replies, pretending to frown.

"Woohoo! I win." one of the Scout's shouted out while pumping his fist down. The other two groaned as they watched the winning Scout happily skip over towards the half-naked Sniper. The Scout did not hesitate as slowly pulled the briefs off Sniper. The Australian's limp dick flopped out in front of the Scout's face. "Whoa, never expected the thing to be THIS big." The boy commented, unashamed. Sniper did not know to take that as a compliment or as mockery. In fact, why should he feel either at all in the first place? These stupid Scouts were going to use him like some sort of plaything. Try as he much though, he could not escape the grip of the Spy's and just watched as the Scout's hand grabbed his defenseless genitals. It was a tight grip. The Boston boy had no experience in holding a dick other than his own after all.

"Fuck!" Sniper swears, feeling pain course below him. Even with the cries, the grip stayed the same as the Scout starts to rub off the Sniper. It was unpleasant watching a younger man attempting to pleasure his dick. He dare not watch, less listen the slight sounds of skin moving about.

"Hey man, what about us?" One of loser Scouts complain.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" The other loser joins in.

"Gentlemen—"Spy stops himself and coughs, trying to regain his old Boston accent again. "Are your brains poking out of your skulls again?" The two Scouts just looked at one another, unsure of what to do. Spy just groins as he gives a good kick into the Scout giving the handy to Sniper, pushing him off. The Scout complained, but Spy could care less. He then lowers Sniper down, sitting the Australian man on the wooden floor. "He has two openings. Use them." It takes all three of them a moment, but they finally got the message.

"Alright let's finally have some 'fun'!" The two loser Scouts blurt out, standing on both sides of the Sniper as they fiddle with their pants. The Scout who previously was giving hand job on Sniper pushes the man's long legs apart, making room to sit in-between them.

"Ye bloody wankers are going to get it!" Sniper continued to fight, even when he knew he had no chance of escape anymore. The Four men had him within their grasps, and they were going to finally have all the fun they can with him. The middle scout yet again grabbed Sniper's dick, almost strangling it at this point. The movement of his hand was wild as Sniper jolted upward every time the pace changed.

"Nnr!" Sniper grunts, clenching his teeth together. Even if the strokes were painful, his dick thought otherwise. It slowly grew hard and it made Sniper wanting to smack it for acting out without his permission.

"Eat this!" Before Sniper could even let those words pass through his ears, a dick rams itself inside his mouth. He gags, unprepared of this unwelcome visitor invading him.

"Mhrgah!" Only gibberish gargled from him as the invader was quick to thrust itself further inside his windpipe.

"Hey, let me have a turn." The Scout on the other side whines as he pulls Sniper's head towards his side and jams his dick inside the Australian's mouth. The two consistently fought over the head, almost giving Sniper whiplash in the process. Sniper grew annoyed with being thrown about like a ball in pass time and gives a quick bite down to one of the Scout's dick. The Scout immediately screams in agony as he pulls his dick out and holds it in his hands.

"Hah, you got owned- AH!" The other scout laughs as he pushes his dick into Sniper mouth, getting the same treatment done on him as well. The two cuff their groins, hissing and howling where they stood. Sniper spits to his side and inhales deeply, appreciating how great the existence of air is again.

"Why not calm down a bit?" Spy whispers, running one of his hands up the Sniper's shirt. Sniper was about to argue back when he's stopped by slight tingling feeling running through his body. The fingers of the Spy were softly gently rubbing against his nipple. "These Scouts are just being too rough. A little foreplay will help ease you." Spy kisses the neck of the Sniper, slightly biting into the skin. It was a nip of pain at first, but a slight warmer pleasure so came after. It frustrated Sniper thinking he was getting even the slightest turn on right now. It frustrated him more that the slight pleasure was coming from that devilish Spy.

"Whoa, I think it got bigger!" The Scout in front of him says, being quite surprised on how big Sniper's dick suddenly got in his hands. Spy just laughs, finding out he was able to turn the Sniper on so quickly. Sniper just swore under his breathe, feeling defeated to lash out any more words. The Scout continued on his movements, keeping that same erratic pace as before. The Spy continued as well, circling his finger all over Sniper's chest and nipple while occasionally biting into the Australian's thick neck. These two different motions were driving Sniper's body mad. It twitched and turned ever so slowly about and he was starting to feel massive warmth below him. His penis was rock hard, readying to burst any moment now. How pathetic of a penis he had.

"Nh…!" Sniper held his lips shuts as he tried to hide his moans. Spy was quick to see this as removes his hand from the Australian's shirt. He then touches the Australian's chin and brings it closer to his face, giving the man a kiss. Sniper struggled only slightly as the French assassin played with his mouth. Teeth touch as well as tongues as the kiss was deep and long lasting. Of course the French man would know how to French kiss. Huffs of moans escaped Sniper the moment their lips leave one another.

"Looks like you're at your limit." Spy laughs, eagerly waiting for the Sharpshooter to explode his load. Scout was also quite excited as all he did was keep a fast moving pace on Sniper's dick. Sniper could not hold it any longer. With one big moan, he bursts his semen into the Scout's hands. It lasted only for a few seconds as the Sniper starts to calm down, feeling shamefully satisfied with himself.

"That was sick, dude!" Scout happily cheers, clapping his semen filled hands together.

"Ah, but the show has just started." Spy exclaims, gaining the attention of the three. "You guys still need to blow off some steam, right?"

"Nnrh, I'm starting to feel my dick again." One of the balls clenching Scout's says.

"You're supposed to have feeling on the tip, right?" The other one questions over. No one really cared to answer him and that was probably for the best.

Spy takes a moment to show his hand to the Scouts. He lets the hand slide down Sniper's chest, passing along his thighs before stopping near his open hole below. He taps his finger against the opening, making the Sniper flinch slightly. Sniper was still too dazed to process what the Spy was doing and only watched like the Scouts were. Ever so slowly, Spy's finger pushes inside Sniper's anus.

"Geh!" a slight gasp escapes Sniper as he feels Spy's long finger push against his inner walls. The three Scouts watched intensely at the two, almost getting a little jealous of them. Sniper had trouble keeping his voice down at this point. This bastard Spy knew his weak points, even the ones he did not know he had. It did feel good. Almost like a guilty pleasure for him. To think that having a finger up your bum would be the thing to make him realize this. Spy takes his finger out, feeling satisfied with the results. He then stretches the outer skin of Sniper's anus, almost making the hole look a little bigger.

"Who wants it first?" Spy asks. The Scouts all instantly raise their hands, wanting ever so eagerly to be picked. "Too late, time's up!" They all frown, feeling japed so easily.

Spy holds Sniper's lower sides, pulling him up and sitting him down on his waist. He sat him in a comfortable enough position to expose his bulge to everyone. It was wriggling around in his pants, wanting to be let out ever so badly. Spy finally gave his dick the freedom it wanted as it sprung upward from his pants, pushing past his underwear. It twitched frantically in the air. It was thirsty for some action. He positioned his dick near Sniper's anus, rubbing the head against the opening. Sniper jerks up, feeling a tingling itch below him. A harsh moan could only escape Sniper as he watched Spy's dick slowly penetrate his asshole.

"Ghya…!" Sniper winces, slight pain consuming his lower half. First pushed in the head, then the shaft, then Spy's entire dick was inside Sniper. Spy then grabs the Australian's butt cheeks as he begins pulling him up before slamming him back down again. He continued this motion, letting Sniper's ass do all the work for him.

"Mhn… Good…" The Frenchman purrs into the Australian's ear. Those words made Sniper shake the most as a barrage of moans escaped his mouth. The pain soon left Sniper as a mix of warmth and pleasure replaced it.

The three Scouts faces were completely red as they watched the two go at it.

"Ah, shit...!" One of the Scouts' who had his penis bitten comes back over to Sniper's side. He held his dick in front of the Australian's face. "Come one man, I can't take it." He pleads to him, not caring if the Sharpshooter just bit his dick off entirely this time. Sniper would just chop the thing into a millions pieces and stir it up in a stew. But there was something on his mind that prevented this. Dick. He wanted dick. Whoever it was, it did not matter. He wanted it now.

Scout closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to consume him. He was caught by surprise as Sniper softy laid his lips on the head on the Boston boy's penis. Scout gasps some air, feeling the wet inner's of Sniper's mouth rub against his harden member. Sniper bobbed his head to the motion of Spy's movements, creating a sensational pleasure cycle for his body.

One of the other Scouts stood where he was, giving himself a handy as he watched the three. He would be lying if he did not watch some porn videos online before. Seeing it in person was a whole new experience for the man. A new fetish was born for that Scout that day.

The last Scout started to get angry.

"That's not fair man! I was the one who sucked his dick so I should be the one to put it in him." He complained, folding his arms like some spoiled brat. Spy stops moving Sniper for a moment and laughs at the young man.

"If you can make room, you're more than welcomed to join," He suggests with a devilish grin on his face.

"Mhn… Wait, what?!" Sniper pulled his mouth off Scout's dick and finally says something for once. For a moment, his brain was moving the way it was supposed to and it had wondered how the hell this stupid boong ended up in such a situation. Said moment ended as the Scout pulled his head back around, thrusting his dick inside Sniper's mouth again. The Sniper was once again tranced into loving dick once more.

"Of course I can make it fit!" He proudly proclaims as he sits himself in front of Sniper. He fondles his dick about, trying to figure out how to insert it in the already dick-filled anus. Spy helps the boy out a bit, bringing his finger back to the Australian's anus and stretching the outer skin again.

"It might be a little squeeze." Spy tells him. Scout nods his head. He focused heavily on his objective as he prepares for insertion. Finally finding the right position and angle, he pushes against Spy's dick and starts to squeeze inside Sniper. Spy was right about it being a tight squeeze, it was damn tight. The three man all grunted out, feeling a different variety of pain as the Scout continued his way in.

"Shit man!" Scout yells, regretting his decision.

"Nn… Just keep going!" Spy encouraged him on. The boy did such that and finally pushed his dick all the way into Sniper. A shiver goes through him. Having such a tighten warmth surrounding his genital made him go crazy. Scout instantly starts thrusting his hips upward. His dick harshly rubbed against Spy's as he did this. Spy just grunts as he continued lifting Sniper up and down, slightly adjusting whenever he felt like his dick was slipping out.

"Holy shit…" The Scout next to Sniper moans out. The boy was breathing heavily and thrusting faster into Sniper's mouth. His thrusts were deep, almost choking the taller man. "Shit man, I'm gonna…!" He heaves out his last words before thrusting once last time and bursting his semen down Sniper's gullet. The semen was hard to swallow as it started bubbling up in Sniper's mouth before leaking out from his nostrils. A couple smaller thrusts later and Scout was limp once more. He sighs, satisfied, and pulls his dick out of Sniper. Semen spews from Sniper mouth as the man starts to cough franticly.

"Aahhh!" Sniper cried out the moment he was able to breathe again. Spy and Scout were still ravaging his asshole like no tomorrow, quickening their movements every second. Sniper cuffed his arm around Spy's neck, holding ever so tightly on the Frenchman. He turned his head over, looking straight into the Assassin's eyes, begging for another kiss. Spy fulfilled such a request placed Sniper down and attacked his mouth once again.

"Hey, I want one too!" Scout stops thrusting and grabs Sniper head away from the two. He then gives the Australian a kiss of his own. It was rougher then Spy's, forcing his tongue inside the Australian's mouth. Even these rougher parts were starting to feel good to Sniper. The two finally unhook mouths as they just stared at one another for a moment. Scout shies away for a moment, starting to get embarrassed with the lecherous look Sniper was giving him.

"What a homo. You're blushing." Spy mocks him. While he was a Spy to Sniper, he still looked like a Scout the rest of the other Scouts. Getting into one another skin was like a past time for them.

"Shud up! You're fuckin' his ass as well!" Scout blurts out.

"Yeah, it's great." Spy laughs, bringing Sniper head back and sitting it closer to his face. It made the Scout even more pissed up for some reason. "Sniper just loves it when I fuck his tight asshole." Sniper did not reply as he breathes softly onto Spy's shoulder. Scout grunts, feeling more annoyed as ever begins thrusting again, more roughly then before. Sniper jolts back as he feels his whole body be pushed up and down from the boy.

"Nhaa…! Ahh…" Sniper roughly moaned. Just the feeling of being pushed about got him hard again. He wanted someone to touch his dick, he wanted to cum again. "S-Scout…" he mutters at the boy. It caught Scout off-guard hearing his named called out like that. He stopped for a moment to look at Sniper. "Make me cum, boy." He pleads over. Scout felt a little lost as multitude things circled around his brain. Sniper's face, his words, how tight his asshole clenched onto his dick. He almost passed out from the heat of it all.

Scout quickly returned to form and nods. Once more, he began thrusting into Sniper. It was rough, but not as rough as before. His pace was consistent and he only adjusted his movements when Sniper's moaning started to lower in tone. Spy soon joined in as well, thrusting his cock in the rhythm of Scouts.

"Nnh, I'm going to make him cum!" Scout yells.

"Haha, will see about that." Spy eggs him on. The three were panting heavily as sweat ran down their bodies. Any moment one of them was going to burst. Even though Sniper had already cum, he was already full to the tip, leaking pre-cum from his dick. He was so damn close now and he wanted to scream out all the pleasures he was feeling.

"Ahhh...! Sniper!" Scout yells out as he plants his face on the Australian's chest. His hips were going crazy as he was unable to keep that constant pace he had before. Even Spy had trouble keeping quiet as he too started blurting out Sniper's name.

None of them could hold it any longer. They came together, almost simultaneously. Semen sprayed deep into Sniper anus, filling his hole with the gooey liquid. Sniper's own semen sprayed upward as it draped over Scout's shirt and pants. The Scout watching came soon after as well, finally achieving his new found fetish of voyeurism.

There was a pause of breathing as things started to settle down again. They were all fatigued to move even an inch from one another.

"Shit dude, that was intense!" said the Scout still standing next to the three. The three did not even notice that the guy was still standing there.

"Even I started to get a little overboard." Spy admits to himself. He was feeling a bit embarrassed on how easily he lost his cool at the end. When you act like someone else, you have to play the part after all. Sniper does one last huff of air before regaining some of his thoughts. He wondered if it was too late to penetrate his kukri into every one of these Scouts arses. Spy would get double the penetration, considering he was the one who planted this idea into these fairy prancing wankers.

"Hey, did it feel good?" The Scout in front of him asks. It almost seemed out of character for him to ask and he knew that himself. He looks away from Sniper and tries to retract his question. "Yeah, that felt good and whatever."

"I guess it wasn't too shabby for a virgin." Sniper answers him anyway just for the hell of it. Scout gives a quick look of relief to the Australian before hiding his face away again. The reaction was almost as adorable as a rabid Koala foaming at the mouth to Sniper.

"And here I did all the work." Spy mops. Sniper did not really care about the faker's opinion and said nothing.

Scout and Spy finally pull themselves out of Sniper. The two stand up, leaving the Sharpshooter where he laid. Sniper was exhausted from having his asshole being torn a new. As much as he would like to say he hated the experience, it would be a lie. He loved it. Perhaps this was the itch he needed to have fun again. Or perhaps he was just a dirty old pervert, one of the two.

"So, uh, am I next?" The Scout next to them asks.

"I don't see why not." Spy bluntly answers. That slippery snake wasted no time to keep this ballshow rolling.

"Anymore and I'll lose all muscle feeling in my arse." Sniper yells. Even he needed a break before going again. Unlike these Scouts, he lacked much energy. Even with his complaints, the three Scouts swarmed the older man like buzzing bees to a flower.

"Hey, you already had your turn!"

"So? I can go again."

"No way, it's my turn!"

"I can watch." Sniper lost track on who was saying who again and sighs. He accepts his fate and throws out his arms, grabbing the three boys and planting them on his chest.

"Shud up you ankle bitters, ya'll get a turn, a'right? But yer be moving at whatever pace I tell you to move." As much as the three Scouts hated being restrained, they were all quick to agree on Sniper's wishes.

"Whatever ya want man."

"As long as we get to have fun with ya!" The three Scouts cheer out as they cuddling closer to the Sharpshooter.

"I suppose that's my que to leave." Spy quietly says to himself before giving a quick wink to Sniper and disappearing completely. Whatever that man's true motive was, Sniper would not know. All that he knew now was that he had to care good care of three thirsty Scouts.


End file.
